Oh that Gilmore Girl
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: If Finn had lived at the same time as Lorelai what would have happened? AU
1. Meeting

That's right. A Finn/Lorelai story. Gasp But this isn't a Demi/Ashton thing. This is made with the 'assumption' that Finn and Lorelai are around the same age. So it's set 'back in the day.' Just go along. Suspension of disbelief starts here :)

**A/N 2-Oh yea, I have no idea what's fin's last name is so we'll make itttt…. Corvine.**

After living in the states for 3 month, the Corvine's decided it was time for their son to make an appearance. People were probably starting to think they were making him up. So Finn lazily, and feigning disinterest, just to piss them off went into the Gilmore home.

He handed his coat to the maid and made his way to where everyone was gathering. His eyes scanned the house and the stairway caught his eye. Well not the stairway but the girl on the stairway. She had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Even from a distance they were piercing.

"That's Lorelai Gilmore. I told you that you'd find something to hold your attention." His father whispered to him.

Lorelai stood at the stairway. Her dress was light green and slip like. It showed off the curves she was proud of wonderfully. Her heels extended her legs to her neck. Of course she could go show herself off to everyone, feeling once again as some sort of stock on display, but instead she stood on the stairway.

"Lorelai this is not a game." Her mother said putting a hand to her back and leading her down.

"But it is." Lorelai said back. Her mother walked off, she had managed to get her closer to the bottom of the stairs. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her daughter's rebellion.

Lorelai felt eyes on her, and looked around. A boy she had never seen before was looking at her. He had brown hair and was handsome. Lorelai flashed a smile at him and headed down the stairs gracefully, she kept her eyes on him the whole time as she made her way over to the boy.

"Welcome to hell, I'll be your tour guide, Lorelai Gilmore." She said as she came up to him.

A smile spread on Finn's face. "Name's Finn." He told her.

"Accent, Australian…Corvine boy." Lorelai stated. "God, don't look so tense." She said. "Unless your one of those Socialite boys like the others around here. I was hoping there was someone finally without a stick up their ass."

"I just love getting told off by a woman the first time I meet her. It's very sexy." Finn said. He was amused by Lorelai.

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something back, not one for ever being at a loss for words. But suddenly her eyes got big. "Shit, Gavin Lancaster." Lorelai said grabbing Finn's arm. "Come on." She said running off and dragging him behind her. He soon enough found himself in the basement.

"Lorelai…" He started.

"That boy views me as a prospective. Way to many of them do." She told him heading over to a window. "There are about 17 ways out of this out besides the doors. This is one. Now Finny, you can come with me to the pool house, or head upstairs and do whatever the hell it is you people find so pleasant."

"You people? We're the same stock Lorelai." He told Lorelai who had by now opened the window. She took off her heels and threw them outside.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She said climbing out of the window. "Coming Finny?"

"Sure." He told her climbing out himself. Lorelai shut the window.

"Come on." Lorelai said running off. She made it to the pool house and shut the door. She went to a cabinet opening it, and pouring them drinks. She sat on the couch and was followed by Finn. However they had only sat for a few minutes when the door opened and an angry looking Emily Gilmore looked at them.

"Lorelai! Can you not act like a complete lunatic. I have Mr. Corvine coming to me saying he can't find his son. And I can't find you. Then Gavin saying he saw the two of you running off…"

"Asshole." Lorelai said.

"And the language. Can't you be a lady Lorelai?"

"Apparently not mother." Lorelai said standing up and going outside a malicious grin in her eyes.

"Damnit Lorelai." Emily said looking to Finn. "My daughter is pushing against us as hard as she can." She followed Lorelai and Finn did the same.

They came to the pool to see Lorelai's stockings lying beside her as she pulled her dress up.

"For the love of God, what in the hell are you doing?" Emily asked angrily heading over to her daughter.

Lorelai laughed wickedly. "Going for a swim." She said jumping into the pool as her mother moved her hand towards her. She dived under then came up looking completely thrilled. "Come on in Finny." She flirted.

"Lorelai…I can't jump in the pool." Finn said laughing.

"Why not? That's why it's here." She told him spitting water in his and her mother's general direction.

Emily looked completely mortified. She shook her head. "You are in so much trouble."

"Come get me." She taunted swimming around the pool.

"Do whatever you please right now Lorelai. I will go talk to your father about boarding school.

"I do hope that's not a threat." She said anger clearly rising in her voice. "I do love a challenge."

Emily walked off looking every bit a lady, but an extremely angry one. Finn stood looking at her. This was the most interesting, crazy girl he had ever met.


	2. Beer and a Mustang

When Emily had gone back inside Lorelai started laughing. She got out of the pool and picked up her dress. "I have to get changed and get out of here. Beer. Yes I need beer." She turned to Finn. "Want to come. Don't give me crap about parents either mister, I want to know what you want to do cause I can look at you and tell your parent's opinions don't matter. Otherwise I wouldn't have paid you any attention."

"Sure I'll go. But how are you going to get inside and I can't go out like this." Finn said following her around the house.

"Climb the terrace. And I have boy clothes cause I use to keep them here for this guy I dated. They should fit you." She beckoned to the terrace. "Oh Ashley, leave that horrid girl. Love me." She cooed as she made her way up to her room.

Finn followed wondering in what way things went through her mind.

Lorelai threw him some clothes and went into her closet. "Oh Rhett, I'm afraid my draperies just weren't big enough for an acceptable dress. So I had to go buy something else. Oh I hope you don't mind Rhett."

Finn changed and laughed. Lorelai came out in tight jeans that flared at the bottom. They were battered and faded. She also had on a purple low cut shirt. She went to her jewelry box and took out several bracelets and put them on. She also let down her hair. "Do I look acceptable?" She asked brushing her hair in the mirror.

"You look wonderful." Finn said.

"You look fine to." She smiled at him. "Keys…keys…." She said searching around her room. "Oh Mr. Key please come to Lorelai." She finally found them under her mattress. "I wonder how they got there." She sighed. "Okay back down we go."

Lorelai lead him to a blue convertible mustang. "Lets go." She laughed. As he got in she honked the horn and drove away. "Open road, wind in my hair." She laughed taking her hands off the steering wheel and putting them in the air.

"Lor, drive." Finn laughed grabbing the wheel to keep them on the road.

"We're two rich kids, with no where to go. So where should we go?" She asked. "After we get beer. I won't go to a party. I don't need a bunch of horny juveniles hitting on me."

"I don't know." Finn said watching her as she drove along singing "With a Little Help From My Friends."

She drove to a gas station and got out. She jumped in the back and went under the seat pulling out a purse. "Money is good." She laughed. "I'll be right back."

She came back out with a 6 pack. She also had a bag full of candy. "I like the park."

"They close the park at 7."

"Yes but the fence is like 5 feet high. We can climb it and go play on the Merry-Go-Round."

"Okay Park."

**I'm having serious writers block but trying to keep up with my fics.**


End file.
